


Во сне

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Dreams, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Во сне можно охватить весь мир.«На конкурс "Хрюкотали зелюки"».Номинация - «Гостиная».





	Во сне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555511) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 

Обычно она рассказывает Бабушке Иве о своих снах. Но на этот раз какая-то часть ее не хочет этого делать, потому что она сама не уверена в том, что они означают.  
Ей снится далекое королевство с огромными заснеженными горами и полями, на которых люди выращивают в воде какие-то незнакомые культуры. Ей снятся эти люди, которые кажутся смутно знакомыми, но не слишком, и одеваются они в незнакомые ей одежды: в широкополые плетеные шляпы и длинные платья. На лицах женщин — краска, которая, конечно же, не является боевой. Ей снятся каменные здания, высокие стены и в особенности одна огромная широкая стена, обвивающая землю подобно змее, волнами пересекающая холмы и долины, темно-серая, толстая и прочная. И теперь, когда она увидела, какими могут быть некоторые земли, она понимает необходимость этой стены.  
Но в основном... ей снится солдат.  
Она не говорит с ним сквозь разделяющий их туман, потому что для этого промежуточного места не существует слов, но изучает блестящий металл его доспехов нежными, нетерпеливыми руками, проводит пальцами по перьям его шлема. Он кажется ей таким странным — с широко раскрытыми глазами, неуверенный, — но она предлагает ему посмотреть на ожерелье, которое она носит, и он, похоже, восхищается им. И она стоит на вершине горы и вдыхает аромат этой странной, но прекрасной земли, а солдат смотрит на нее со слабым удивлением и растущим весельем.  
Она пытается показать ему то, что знает сама, даже без слов: богатство души, полет птиц и то прекрасное чувство, когда погружаешься в прохладную, чистую воду. Сначала он выглядит немного нервным, но потом все же присоединяется к ней, и тогда она понимает, что солдат вовсе не _он_.  
Но Покахонтас не спрашивает имени. Оно не имеет значения в этом сне, где у них нет возможности произнести и слова, поэтому она уговаривает и подбадривает взглядом. И вот они уже босиком бегут по снегу, потому что холода нет, а бег кажется полетом, если знаешь, как правильно бежать. И она возьмет эту женщину за руку, и они будут смотреть на звезды, которые одинаковы, независимо от того, откуда на них смотришь, и эти сны будут принадлежать им и только им.


End file.
